The Spy Who Loves Me
by RevolutionZwei
Summary: A small village in Spain is where the nightmare began. A government agent searches for the President's daughter, while a spy hunts for a parasitic specimen. What will change when they cross paths preceding their intended meeting? AU RE4 Leon/Ada
1. Chapter 1 : I Remember You

**Disclaimer : I do not now, nor will I ever own the Resident Evil franchise. The right belongs to Capcom. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

--

**Chapter 1 : I Remember You**

_"We cannot change our past.  
We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way.  
We cannot change the inevitable.  
The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude."_

The villagers didn't see her. They were too busy using their pitchforks to transport hay, or tossing dry corn onto the ground for the scavenging chickens that roamed freely throughout the small village. As quietly as possible, Ada aimed her grapple gun at the roof of a house, pulling the trigger once she had the perfect shot. When she had first acquired the handy device six years ago in Raccoon City, she had no idea how to use it properly. However, six years had taught the assassin plenty, as she elegantly pulled off a perfect front flip, landing on the dry rotted shingles gracefully and silently, like a feline. Like a whisper in the wind, Ada stealthily darted across the neglected rooftop, effectively dodging a female villager who was engaged in the tedious task of ushering a couple of rogue chickens into the main square of the village. The woman was none the wiser to the crimson-clad infiltrator, and went about her business tending to the barnyard fowl as if it were any normal day.

When the coast was clear, Ada jumped to the ground noiselessly, her high heels leaving the smallest imprints in the thirsty ground. She hugged against the side of the dull, monotonous brown house, aware of the fact that the hook from her grapple gun was still embedded in the wood that established the small domicile. The raven-haired spy plucked a miniature tactical scope from her thigh holster, peering through the lens towards the main part of the rural village. The scene that played out in front of her appeared to be that of any normal society. Two men stood side by side, conversing in their native tongue, seemingly taking a break from their everyday chores. Other members of the village hauled wheelbarrows, filled to the brim with straw or wood, while others carried pails of water for cows. All of the activities taking place looked as if they were routine to the inhabitants.

That was until the assassin's jade eyes came to rest on the barbaric operations that she was briefed on earlier. A small, inaudible gasp escaped Ada's lips when she saw the large vertical slab of wood, complete with a thick, crescent shaped piece of metal that rested in the center of town. A local police officer looked as if he was impaled on the sharp metallic blade, which was currently acting as a skewer while he was being roasted above a bright, roaring fire. One of the male villagers was using some of the wood that he had gathered to feed the appetite of the flames, seemingly unaffected by the gruesome task.

_Is this what passes for police work around here?_

No sooner had that thought crossed Ada's mind, did she hear a soft rustling behind her. Snapping her head to the right, she spotted two villagers staring straight into her eyes. The female was wearing a light blue top, with the sleeves rolled up to meet her elbows. The dirty white bonnet that she wore on her head matched the long dress that she also donned, which was even dirtier. However, the butcher knife that was grasped in her pale hands was what Ada's attention was on. That, and the male villager's choice of weapon, a large pitchfork. The duo rushed towards the femme fatale with screeching war cries that went unheard throughout the rest of the town. Ada was unaffected by the shrieks, and also charged, trailing the cable of her grapple gun behind her. When she was close enough, she performed a flawless no-handed cartwheel, slipping right between the slower villagers. When the woman in red landed, the couple turned around confused and completely oblivious to her plans. With an outstretched arm and a triumphant smirk, Ada pulled the trigger of the grapple gun. The cord instantly snapped, catching the leg of the male villager and hurling him in the air. He slammed into the female, crushing them both into the outside wall of the small house, instantly incapacitating them both.

With a small sigh, Ada retracted the cable into the gun, allowing it to reset for further use. As soon as she placed the gas-powered gun into her thigh holster, tiny, familiar beeps rang out. The Eurasian beauty retrieved her PDA, and pressed the answer button. The portable device took a few seconds to search for a signal, but Ada was in no hurry. She already knew who was calling anyway. Finally, the calm face of her "boss" showed up on the small screen, wearing all black, and of course donning his signature sunglasses.

"So I see you've managed to arrive at the village on time." Wesker sneered, with his usual light British dialect. Ada always hated the arrogant tone of Wesker, and today was no exception. However, unlike most of his employees, she wasn't afraid to be sarcastic with him.

"Yes...but nobody remembered to roll out my red carpet." the spy quipped nonchalantly, turning her attention back to the center of the village. The inhabitants continued with their work, blissfully unaware of the female infiltrator.

"The villagers there are all being controlled. They automatically attack any intruders." Wesker informed, tapping his fingers sinisterly against the arm of the large chair that he was resting in.

"Ring the church bell. That should quiet them down for a while." he added thoughtfully.

"Hmm...sounds like they're good, obedient boys and girls." Ada scoffed.

"Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we have. Gather as much information as you can about the parasite, and finish off this little tour." Wesker ordered, disappearing from the PDA's screen. The assassin rolled her eyes in Wesker's absence, pressing a small button to deactivate the device. She slipped the thin piece of technology back into it's resting place on her thigh, with the rest of her equipment. Ada's head snapped up quickly when she heard the gunshots. Drawing her Springfield Armory XD-9, she once again hugged the outside wall of the house, attempting to discover who had produced the gunfire. She already knew who was firing the gun, but she wanted to see him with her own eyes. And there he was, surrounded by five or six cantankerous villagers, popping off shots as if they were a dime a dozen.

His dark navy slacks housed a thigh rig, similar to Ada's, except with extra pouches for storing clips. His combat boots were weather resistant, and hard enough to crack skulls if he saw fit. Which he did, performing a perfect roundhouse kick to the temple of the nearest attacker. His torso was covered by a dark, tight 5.11 tactical shirt, that hugged him in all the right ways. A brown B-3 bomber's jacket protected him from Spain's harsh autumn winds, and fingerless gloves wrapped his large, masculine hands. A light breeze swept his strawberry blonde hair carelessly over his cerulean eyes, as he continued to fight off the marauding villagers. Ada's eyes grew wide, as she watched the show. It was apparent that six years had transformed the rookie cop that she once knew into a confident, competent government agent. The only thing that hadn't changed was the Eurasian beauty's feelings for the blonde man. He was still perfect in her eyes.

"Leon..." Ada whispered, his name drowning out against the endless sea of verbal assaults being tossed out by the crazed villagers. The femme fatale wasted no time in ducking behind the house, traveling behind the various buildings. She couldn't let Leon see her now. A male villager carrying a sickle spotted her as she was en route to another house, seeking shelter.

"¿Quién carajos eres?" he growled, raising his weapon menacingly. Ada aimed her handgun, but realized that she couldn't fire. Not without alerting Leon to her presence anyway. She quickly holstered her weapon, and entered a defensive stance. As predicted, the man rushed towards her, swinging his sickle erratically. Ada easily caught her attacker's arm, and shifting her weight slightly, she used his own momentum to flip him onto the ground. The villager landed hard, dropping his weapon and gasping for breath. The man was momentarily stunned, so the raven-haired spy decided to flee while she could. She made it to her destination, slamming the door behind her, and peered out of the window. She saw two females making their way to her hideout, both brandishing cutlery that belonged in a kitchen.

"Dammit. They spotted me." Ada muttered, searching her head for a solution. She gripped her handgun again, ready to use it if necessary. Just then, a stroke of luck occurred for the woman in red. She saw Leon enter the house directly across from the one where she was seeking shelter. He apparently had a similar idea to Ada's. She heard a chainsaw come to life, and saw the figure that held the sputtering machine. Ada hoped that the chainsaw's growl would smother the sound of her Springfield, as she didn't have any other choice but to use it now. The two women were banging on the door, and they would break it down in no time.

"Matar a la perra en roja!" one of the women screamed ferociously, bursting through the wooden barrier. Ada aimed right between the woman's eyes, plugging her with a 9mm round. The woman screamed, and stumbled backwards, but didn't fall.

_What the hell? That was a clean head shot!_

While the first female was stunned, the other rushed towards the assassin, grabbing Ada by the throat. The Eurasian beauty wasted little time in retrieving the small knife in her holster. The blade sprang out from it's resting place, and Ada jammed the steel in the villager's arm. The woman shrieked wildly, and exited the house before Ada could do any more damage. The remaining villager was still in the house, but three shots from Ada's handgun easily leveled her. She then turned her attention to the other female villager that escaped the home. Looking out the small window, Ada now realized why she had left.

"Necesito ayuda! Mujeres intruso!" the woman repeated this sentence time and time again, waving her arm towards the house. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the villager was calling for backup. Ada hastily gunned the woman down, hoping that her pleas went unheard and unanswered. Unfortunately, Ada's luck shifted, and a mob of about eight villagers approached her, some clenching torches, others sporting various sharp farming tools.

"Great..." Ada emitted wearily, searching for yet another escape route. She couldn't see Leon anywhere, but his gunfire was heard above the racket of the chainsaw.

_If I can hear his gun over the chainsaw, then..._

Ada sighed in defeat, and quickly headed into the back room of the house. She saw some ammunition laying around, but the object that stuck out was the bed. She dropped to her knees, and searched through the shadows under the sleeping area. Her fingers rested on wood, and she pulled out the heavy object, smiling at her discovery. It was an old bolt-action rifle, that even had a scope mounted for better viewing. Ada quickly checked the magazine, and saw that there was nine bullets remaining. Without wasting another second, she made her way back to the front room, noticing that the mob had finally reached the door, which they were banging on in frustration. The spy set the the high-powered rifle on the floor, and pulled out a flash grenade. It was the only one that she had bothered to bring with her, and she silently cursed herself for not being more prepared. The door finally submitted to the beating that it was receiving, and fell completely off the hinges.

"Allí ella está!" the lead male growled, pointing his finger in Ada's direction. The femme fatale smirked, pulling the pin from the grenade. She tossed it at the entrance, watching as the villager's eyes followed the blue cylinder in wonder. Ada rapidly shielded her eyes, until she heard the explosion, and several screeches. She then gathered her rifle from the floor, and performed a spinning roundhouse kick to the lead male. He stumbled backwards, knocking the rest of the attackers to the ground as well, in a sort of domino effect. While the villagers were laying on the ground, Ada sprinted from the house, taking temporary shelter in the bottom of a large tower. She was about to exit, when Leon ran past her. Ada stopped breathing momentarily as he passed, but he didn't seem to notice her. Which was odd, considering the fact that she was wearing red, which wasn't good camouflage anyway. On top of that, the entire village seemed to have a grey cloud hanging over it, causing the colors to blend together monotonously, which made Ada stick out like a sore thumb. Of course, he probably didn't see her because of the chainsaw wielding maniac that was hot on his heels.

_That man with the chainsaw is still alive?! Leon...I have to help him out..._

Ada began climbing the ladder to access the top of the tower. With her newly acquired rifle, it would be the perfect place to utilize her sniping skills. The climb seemed to take forever, but the assassin finally managed to reach the top. Lightly gasping for breath due to the climb, Ada rested the barrel of the rifle on the tower's window. She spotted Leon running away from a decent sized mob, and the man with the chainsaw was in the lead. Her slender finger grazed the trigger, preparing to take the shot, when an alarm rang out in her head. The cold-blooded assassin in her tried to talk some sense into the Eurasian beauty.

_What the hell are you doing Ada? Do you recall the last time you helped Leon Scott Kennedy? What happened?_

"Shut up." Ada replied to no one, chasing the erratic movements of the villagers through the scope.

_I believe you do remember. Does six years ago ring any bells? How about the part where you where almost killed by a tyrant? No? Okay then, what about having to navigate the sewers alone, fighting off all kinds of monstrosities while you were gravely injured? That man almost cost you your life. Are you really going to go down that path again?_

"Shut...up." the raven-haired spy repeated through gritted teeth.

_It isn't worth it. You know how he is. If you allow him to know that you're here, he'll follow you around, annoying the shit out of you just like he did in Raccoon City._

"He didn't annoy me in Raccoon City. Besides, he's not a rookie cop anymore." Ada retorted, watching as Leon turned around to blast a couple of shots into the chainsaw man. The villager didn't appear to have even felt the 9mm bullets, and he continued to pursue the blonde agent.

_Whatever. This is too risky. You'll never reach your ultimate goal with him around. He isn't your problem anymore Ada. Let Leon go...you said it yourself : "He's not a rookie cop anymore". He'll be fine without your help...and if not...well, that's one less variable to worry about._

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened, interrupting Ada from her thoughts. Leon turned around to pop off more shots into his aggressors as he had been doing for several minutes. On this attempt, as soon as he aimed his gun, a villager tossed a hatchet, striking the weapon and knocking it from Leon's grip. The agent looked startled, and he stumbled to the ground in a sitting position, as the man with the chainsaw hovered over him. He raised the devastating weapon high over his head in triumph, preparing to bring it down and shred Leon to pieces. Ada's instincts instantly kicked in, as she trained the cross hairs on the legs of the man who dared to threaten Leon. The agent covered his face, preparing for the inevitable as the villager brought the weapon down.

"NO!" Ada shouted, squeezing the trigger hard. The round pierced the back of the chainsaw man's knee cap, immediately crippling him. The villager fell to the ground with a thud, and his own weapon proved to be his undoing. The chainsaw continued rotating, landing on his stomach. The man shrieked wildly, as the blades shredded his midsection, spraying blood everywhere and exposing body parts that should have been kept on the inside. The other villagers wore looks of astonishment, as they searched for a reasonable answer as to what could have possibly caused the chainsaw man's death. Leon also wore a look of confusion, but his gaze was directed on the tower.

"Shit." the femme fatale breathed, operating the handle of the rifle and ejecting the spent shell casing. It clinked on the ground, and a light amount of white smoke slowly rose from the round, resembling a ghost rising from a grave. The villagers once again turned their attention to Leon and attacked. Ada found another male villager in her cross hairs and pulled the trigger again. The crack that the rifle emitted didn't drown out the sound of the man's head exploding, and he also slumped to the ground. The government agent eyed the body for a minute, before redirecting his gaze back at the tower. He hastily got back on his feet, retrieving his 9mm handgun, and began to run for the tower's entrance, with the village's inhabitants following closely behind.

_Look what you did, you dumb bitch. Here he comes, just like he always does...you should have known better Ada. You should have listened, but no...you just can't help but protect your precious Leon, can you?_

"Ella está en la torre! Que están trabajando juntos!" a female villager cried from inside the scope of the rifle. Ada was about to plug her, when something caught her eye. On the roof of the house that she had taken refuge in earlier, was a glinting metallic object. The assassin pulled the scope from her eye, just as she heard Leon enter the tower.

"Who's up there?" he called, as he began climbing the ladder. Ada hastily sat on the window sill, as if she were about to jump. A simple shift in weight would cause her to fall, but that wasn't her intention. She pulled the grapple gun from it's home on her thigh, and aimed at the roof of the house. She fired, and the cable slithered through the air like a snake, until it hit it's mark. Ada pulled the trigger again, and the cord snapped tightly, retracting back into the gun and pulling her towards her destination on the roof. She sailed like an elegant eagle, and finished the flight with another graceful front flip, landing on the roof flawlessly. She scooped up the metallic object, and discovered that it was a key. How it found it's way on the roof would have to remain a mystery to Ada, as she quickly pocketed the metal object, taking special note of the insignia that made up the design. It was the same design that was on the door near the tower.

_Shit...the tower._

Ada snapped her attention to the tower, groaning at what she saw. Leon had made his way to the top, and was looking at her through a pair of binoculars.

_You deserve this._

"Ada?! What are _you_ doing here?" Leon called out, his voice slightly louder than the villagers that were at the base of the tower.

_You still have control...you can control this unfortunate turn of events._

Ada cocked her head to the side playfully, wearing a coy smile, and allowing her hair to touch her bare, cream-colored shoulders. Just to throw the agent off, she added a wink, and then hopped off the roof. Leon certainly looked taken aback by the Eurasian beauty's actions, and she couldn't help but truly smile at the expression on his face.

_Yep...I've still got it._

"Ada, wait!" Leon shouted, as she reached the door that was decorated with the insignia.

_Some things never change..._

With a small sigh, Ada unlocked the door and entered the building, resting her back on the cool, metal surface. She was in a small room, that housed a table, a couple of boxes, and an old typewriter. The room wasn't heavily furnished, and there wasn't too much to look at, so the raven-haired spy began walking to the next part of the building. A muffled explosion caused her to stop walking, and she spun around in her tracks, facing the door, which burst open revealing Leon. He hastily closed the door behind him, locking the mechanism, and panting heavily.

"Grenade." he explained through gasps, wearing his signature grin.

_Damn...I really should have locked that door._

It seemed as if he had finally caught his breath, and he took a few cautious steps towards the femme fatale, eyeing her wearily.

"Ada...we need to talk." Leon finally spoke, with a serious look on his face.

_Here we go...this is going to be one long day..._

--

_And that's it for chapter 1. Yes I know, not a lot got resolved, but it's only the first chapter. What else did you expect? XD_

_Okay, well as you can see, I used a lot of dialogue from Separate Ways. I had to watch that first cutscene like 50 times, but it was worth it. I'm sure that most of you who are reading this pretty much know the layout of the village like the back of your hand, so I hope that my descriptions weren't too confusing. Everyone knows about the tower, and the door that leads to the church, right? Good._

_Okay, so the spy in Ada likes to fight for control, obviously. I just hope you can distinguish when it's the spy in Ada talking, and when it's just her thoughts. Well...I guess the spy "talking" is her thoughts too but...okay now I'm confused lol. Oh! And yes...the title of the story is indeed named after the James Bond flick "The Spy Who Loved Me". Also, the quote in the beginning is by Charles R. Swindoll._

_As you can see, I've got some Spanish phrases incorporated. I wanted to make it more realistic, and the phrases that the villagers say is half the fun and suspense of the game! But, here are the translations anyway._

_"¿Quién carajos eres?" means "Who the hell are you?"  
"Matar a la perra en rojo!" means "Kill the bitch in red!"  
"Necesito ayuda!" means "I need help!"  
"Mujeres intruso!" means "Female intruder!"  
"Allí ella está!" means "There she is!"  
"Ella está en la torre!" means "She is in the tower!"  
"Que están trabajando juntos!" means "They are working together!"_

_At least, I hope that's what they mean anyway. I used a translator, so I hope they are all correct._

_Okay, so I hope you guys and girls will leave me some feedback! This is only my second full-length fic after all...all comments are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Disclaimer : I do not now, nor will I ever own the Resident Evil franchise. That right belongs to Capcom. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**--**

**Chapter 2 : Should I Stay Or Should I Go**

_"As when you first told me you were gone,  
So long ago, but I still held on,  
Through all the emotions that I had to take,  
And that's the truth, and here's the worst yet..."_

The woman in red remained quiet and indifferent to Leon's request. If the agent wanted to talk, then he was going to have to work for it and make the first move. However, he made no such attempt and opted to instead gaze at her, starting at her black high heels and working his way up, until his deep blues locked with her jade eyes. Usually Ada could read Leon like an open book, but at the moment, his eyes portrayed a conflicted man. She couldn't tell if he was angry, relieved, happy, heartbroken, or any combination of the four. When Leon took a cautious step forward, Ada found herself doing the same thing, only backwards. Her instincts told her to bolt, but she didn't know the layout of the building that they were standing in.

_This is what happens if you don't carefully plot out every little detail of your mission. You knew that eventually you'd have to show yourself to him, but now wasn't the time. You should have found the perfect place, and memorized every escape route. You should have known that place like the back of your hand. But no..._

Ada's teeth gritted uncomfortably, but she realized that her brain was right. If she would have listened to her brain, instead of her heart, Leon wouldn't be standing in front of her right now, probably thinking of a plethora of questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. Or couldn't.

_First off, just relax. You haven't seen each other in six years, and back in Raccoon, emotions were running high...to say the least. Just remember to stay calm, cool, and collected at all times, and everything will be fine. It's all about control. You can still...-_

"Ada." Leon spoke softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She brought her eyes to his again, not even aware of the fact that she was staring at the floor.

"It's been a while." he continued, apparently searching for the right choice of words. What do you say to someone that you haven't seen in six years? Someone who was believed to have died in their last encounter? Someone who he fell in love with throughout the course of one night? Who he was still in love with...

"Six years to be exact." Ada agreed, nonchalantly leaning against an old, dusty table. Leon nodded wearily, still feeling the effects of running for his life from the chainsaw man.

"I guess it's true then." he started, looking at the ground. However, before his gaze managed to land on the old creaky floorboards, Ada saw the look in his eyes. It was a look that she wasn't familiar with. It was that of disappointment. The look in his eyes caused more pain to radiate throughout the spy than a Tyrant ever could.

"True?" was all Ada could think to ask. Leon brought his gaze from the floor, staring intently at the raven-haired woman. His features were now etched with mental pain, which was a look that Ada was unfortunately used to. However, that didn't mean that she enjoyed seeing it.

"About you and Wesker...working together." he clarified solemnly.

_Dammit...I knew this was going to happen._

"Look Leon, I really don't have time to be interrogated at the moment. As you so bluntly reminded me, I have a mission to get back to." Ada stated coldly, turning her back on the government agent. She began walking away, until she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, halting her progress immediately.

"Let me go." she growled in response. She probably surprised herself more than she did Leon, who instantly released his hold on the assassin's shoulder blade.

"Not without some answers." Leon argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Ada exhaled sharply, spinning around to face the man who had haunted her dreams for the past six years.

"Very well, but make it quick. Also, the type of question that you ask will determine whether or not you get your answer." she calmly replied, regaining her composure rather quickly. The blonde man looked taken back by her answer, as he was clearly not expecting her cooperation so easily.

"Come on Leon, I don't have all day. You were all primed a couple of seconds ago to ask...-" the woman in red began, but was abruptly cut off by the man who stood in front of her.

"How many questions do I get to ask?" he inquired, taking a seat at the old dusty table, which was the only major piece of furniture used to decorate the small room. He motioned for Ada to sit as well, and after rolling her eyes in annoyance, she obliged.

"Let's say five. And yes, the question that you just asked counted. So that brings you down to four. Remember to choose wisely Leon, because if I decide not to answer a question, it still counts as well." the Eurasian beauty proclaimed. Leon didn't argue, most likely because he had never gotten the chance to ask her many questions before, let alone four in a row.

"Okay then. What have you been doing for the past six years?" he probed, propping his elbow on the dirty wooden table top, and resting his chin on his fist. Ada smiled, and lightly sighed at his words. She should have known that particular question would have been brought up.

"I've been killing people for money. Have you forgotten the details of my job so quickly?" the raven-haired woman purred in response. Leon scowled, obviously not pleased with the line of work that Ada was involved in, or that answer.

"You wanted honesty, right? Well, you're getting it." she continued, breaking her eyes from the government agent to look around the tiny room, as if she was bored. In reality, she just wanted Leon to hurry and use his other three questions so she could leave. If the circumstances were different however, Ada would have found the situation to actually be pleasant. Even if it did feel like an interrogation, just talking with Leon made her feel like a normal person. It just felt...right. Ada wanted nothing more than to be completely truthful to the man who sat across from her. But sometimes things don't always work out. As a matter of fact, it seemed like things _never_ worked out for the woman in red. There were so many things that she _wanted_ to do. She _wanted_ to be absolutely honest with Leon. She _wanted_ to tell him how much she cared for him. She _wanted_ to open herself up to him. But most of all, she _wanted_ to love him. But when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, choices have to be made. Ada had to choose over what was more important. Want...or need. There were certain things that she positively _needed_ to do.

"Okay, I suppose I brought that one on myself. Anyway...after Raccoon City. I want to know why you never bothered to contact me. Don't you think that I would have wanted to know that information? Instead of having to find out by grainy, black and white photos, and vague reports?" Leon queried, snapping the spy out of her thoughts for the second time that day.

"It was for your own good Leon. I didn't want you...I mean...I didn't want anything to happen. Let's just say it would have been bad for both of us. Our well-being was at stake. I'm sorry that your suspicions had to be confirmed the way that they were, but you have to understand something about me. There are reasons that I don't want people getting too close to me. And besides, you knew back in Raccoon City that I survived. Remember me tossing that rocket launcher your way?" Ada offered, noticing that Leon had changed his resting position. Both of his elbows were now on the table, and his each of his fingertips were pressed together, fanning out his fingers, while he supported the weight of his head with his index fingers, which were tucked under his bottom lip. He brought his gaze from the top of the weathered wood, which he was staring at thoughtfully, back to Ada's eyes. Leon gave a small nod, signifying that he remembered the events of that night quite well.

"You have two questions left Leon. Be thankful that I'm feeling nice today, so I didn't count that last set of questions as two." she remarked, awaiting Leon's response.

"Yeah...okay. You said that our well-being was at stake, but you also said that you don't want people getting close to you. If that's the case, why are you concerned with _my_ well-being?" he asked, his intense eyes scrutinizing every little detail about the assassin's face. So, when Ada flinched ever so slightly, he noticed.

"Hmm...fair question. Well, just because my work requires that I do some pretty...heartless deeds, it doesn't mean that I have lost the ability to...care for people." she answered, dropping her eyes to the old, wooden surface.

"But you said that you don't like allowing people to get close to you." Leon pointed out, leaning back against the rickety chair.

"I know what I said, but that doesn't mean that I can't care for people from a dist..." Ada trailed off, realizing what she almost blurted out. She closed her eyes, allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Leon had caught what she meant.

"Last question...make it fast, will you?" Ada stated softly, not bothering to meet the blonde man's eyes again. It felt like an eternity for Leon to ask his final question, which could only have meant one thing to the woman in red.

_This is not going to be good..._

"Back in Raccoon City...I've found myself wondering this for quite some time. But you're the only person who can answer it." he began, hoping that Ada would bring her eyes back up to his, so that they could lock. But, when that didn't happen, he continued.

"...Did you mean it? When you said...when you told me that...you loved me?" Leon finished, swallowing thickly.

_I meant every word..._

Ada's insides pleaded with her to scream those words at the top of her lungs, and admit what she'd been desperately trying to deny for six years. But she couldn't do that. She knew deep down that if she opened up to Leon and told him the truth, that it would compromise the mission. And no matter how much Ada wanted to drop the mission at that point, there was no way that would ever happen. The repercussions would be too great, and neither her, nor Leon would be able to handle the outcome. Wesker's power was simply too influential on people. Not that he was any real concern to the spy. It was her Organization that she was worried about. Who they were, and what they did had to remain a secret to everybody, especially Leon. And no matter what, Ada couldn't stray from her ultimate goal.

_Even if it means hurting the one person that I care about more than myself..._

But she couldn't bring herself to lie. Not this time. Not when everything was riding on that one question. However, jeopardizing her mission wasn't an option either. Ada felt as if her head might explode with all of the pressure that was placed on her, as she struggled to find a suitable answer.

"Leon, I...I...pass." Ada finally replied, standing up to leave the small room for the second time.

"Ada!" Leon called out, just as she was about to walk out of the room, and enter the unfamiliar part of the building. His words stopped the woman in red in her tracks, and even though Ada wanted to leave as soon as possible, she thought that hearing the agent out was the least that she could do.

"I don't even care that you dodged one of the most important questions. Because I've got something else that I really need to ask you. But, I'd really like an answer for this one." the blonde man announced. With another sigh, Ada turned to meet his eyes again.

"You're out of questions Leon." she mumbled, finally locking eyes with the ex-cop.

"Yeah, I know...but please hear me out." he requested desperately.

"I can't promise anything." she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, that's fine too. But listen to what I have to say before you make your final judgement. I think we need to stick together while we're here." Leon suggested, taking a discreet step towards the raven-haired woman. Ada simply raised her eyebrow at his proposition.

"You can't be serious Leon." she challenged, not moving, even as he took another step forward.

"Look Ada...in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Raccoon City. And those things out there, aren't zombies. They're worse. Much, _much_ worse." the government agent informed, finally closing the distance between them to a mere two feet.

"How so?" Ada scoffed, remembering the undead inhabitants of the city that was doomed from the start of the outbreak.

"Well, for one thing, they aren't stupid. Tricking them isn't going to be as easy as zombies. Add that onto the fact that they're almost as fast as us, _and_ they can use weapons. I mean, for God's sake, I was almost killed by a chainsaw. Had you not been looking out for me...well, I don't care to think about what would have happened." Leon admitted, staring at the bland wall to his left.

"And because of all that, you think we should team up? Look Leon, I'm a big girl, and I don't need anybody to...-" the assassin's sentence was cut off by an eager Leon.

"Ada, I know better than anybody that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. But I'm saying that it won't hurt to have somebody watching your back." he insisted stubbornly. Ada raised her eyebrows in suspicion at the blonde man's words, but thought deeply about their meaning.

"Are you asking me to trust you? And do you think that you can trust me?" the spy asked curiously, genuinely interested in Leon's response.

_Of course he doesn't trust you...after everything that you've put him through, he has every reason in the world to distrust you._

"Look, all I know is when it comes to that time. You know, when we're cornered or surrounded? I know that there's nobody in the world that I can depend on more. We've been in those types of situations before, remember?" the agent inquired. Ada couldn't argue with him there. Back in the sewers of Raccoon City, there had been a time just like the situation that Leon had described. They had been trapped, surrounded and outnumbered by at least seven zombies. Ada remembered quite well the urgency of the situation. It was the only time in her life that she actually felt like she was part of a cohesive team. She recalled standing back-to-back with the then rookie cop, covering his rear, as he did the same. Ada elicited the memory of her gun clicking, proclaiming that it was out of ammo, and feeling Leon's strong hands slide another magazine into her grasp, as if acting on foresight. They fought for their very right to survive six years ago, and they manged to do just that. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for each other, neither Ada nor Leon would have survived that fateful night. If it wasn't for Ada's sacrifice to the Tyrant called "Mr. X", then Leon would have been killed on the spot. And even though he wasn't aware, it was the thoughts and feelings for the blonde cop that kept Ada going when she regained consciousness, pushing her to escape the abhorrent city of Raccoon.

"Okay, you have a point, I'll give you that. And it probably would make both of our jobs easier. But, if Wesker found out, there would be consequences...for both of us. That's why we can't be seen together. He'll probably already be upset with me for revealing myself to you." Ada admitted thoughtfully, dreading the verbal abuse that would occur if her actions were discovered.

"Wesker isn't here Ada. So he doesn't know what we're dealing with, does he? If he wants your...mission to go so smoothly, he needs you alive. The way I see it, we have a 50-50 shot of making it out alive separately. But together, that number increases. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Leon persisted relentlessly. Ada sighed, beginning to think that arguing with the government agent was futile. He had plenty of valid points to be made. Their survival rate would only increase, risk of injury was less, and even if one of them _were _to be injured, at least they could help treat each others wounds. And Wesker really had no way of finding out that they were together, unless Leon had happened to talk while she was on her PDA. Not to mention the fact that Ada missed the bond that they shared while in each others company. So, she couldn't help but wonder why she was still trying to push Leon away.

_Come on, you know why. You're afraid. It's as simple as that. You're afraid that Leon will get too close, and you'll have to break his heart...again. Or maybe you're afraid because you hate how he makes you feel. Vulnerable, terrified, and dependent on him...something that you've never had to deal with before. But you can't run forever...you have to make a choice right now..._

"You know that it will only be temporary, right? We'll eventually have to go our separate ways." Ada stated, finally bending to Leon's request.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Leon agreed, nodding in confirmation.

"Very well. Are you ready to go then?" she questioned, opening the door that led to the unfamiliar part of the building. The blonde man yawned, leaning against the wall adjacent to the wooden entrance way.

"We don't even have time for a quick rest?" he quipped, one side of his lips curling up into a rougishly lopsided grin.

"If you'd rather stay behind while I go ahead, be my guest." the spy replied, taking a step into the new room, which was even smaller than the first. It didn't take long for Leon to enter the room as well, shutting the door softly behind him.

"I remember you used to laugh at my jokes." the agent pointed out, drawing Ada's attention.

"Excuse me?" she answered, pretending not to hear what the ex-cop had said.

"Back in Raccoon, I mean. When did you get wound up so tight?" Leon teased, searching the small room for an exit, or whatever would lead the pair closer to their destination.

"Well this isn't Raccoon, remember?" Ada purred, pulling a dirty rope from the floor. A trap door, hidden by months of dust groaned in protest before finally opening, spewing particles of the fine matter into the air which scattered and dissipated, prompting the government agent to cough a couple of times in response.

"Yeah, well...it sure as hell is reminiscent." the blonde man admitted, looking down into the hole that the hidden entrance led to. Spotting a ladder, Leon grabbed the cold steel in hands, and descended into the darkness, trusting the spy who loved him to follow.

_It sure is handsome..._

--

_Okay...not much of...well, anything going on this chapter. Just talking...I know, boring. I apologize for that, but if I would have included everything that I originally wanted to include in this chapter...well, it'd probably be 20,000 words long or something...okay, that's a gross overestimation...I get it...XD_

_Umm...oh yeah, the lyrics at the beginning are from the song I.R.S. by Guns N' Roses...I swear I'm addicted to Chinese Democracy!!_

_Anyway, the stage is set. Leon and Ada have decided to team up as a result of them meeting hours and hours before schedule. How else will the story we all know differ, as a by-product of one simple change? That's the whole point of this story after all. I wanted to explore what would change had Leon and Ada met in the village. And if you'll continue to read despite this boring chapter, you'll find out. Hasta luego my fantastic readers/reviewers, and I am sorry for the ultra, uber, hella late update...whoa, that rhymed...XD_


	3. Chapter 3 : Killer Queen

**Disclaimer : I do not now, nor will I ever own the Resident Evil franchise. The right belongs to Capcom. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

--

**Chapter 3 : Killer Queen**

_"If we ever find it's true,  
That we have the strength to choose,  
Freedom or the chains,  
We held together..."_

As soon as his boots made contact with the dirt floor beneath, Leon listened intently not only for unwanted intruders, but for the familiar sound of high heels against steel which would signify that Ada was indeed following him. He took a couple of steps forward, not wanting to risk a peek back up to the room that he had just come from. After all, Ada was wearing a dress, and it wouldn't be proper. So, he took another step forward, hoping she would be by his side soon. Suddenly, there was a large thump directly behind Leon, who quickly spun around, handgun trained on whatever made the noise. Slowly, Ada rose from the ground, her lips curved in a triumphant smirk. She had apparently chosen to disregard the ladder all together, and simply jump. Rolling his eyes, Leon holstered his weapon.

"Do you always have to be so flashy?" he questioned, turning his back to the woman in red so that she wouldn't see the large smile that he was currently wearing. Leon could only guess as to the look on Ada's face, and if it was the same look that she used to give him in Raccoon City on occasion, then he had a right to smile.

"Of course. Flashy is my style." Ada replied, prompting Leon to face her. He raised his eyebrows, and then examined her from head to toe.

"I guess that would explain the dress then." he admitted, scratching the back of his head innocently. Ada's eyes widened in surprise slightly, but she caught herself and replaced the look of surprise with a coy grin.

"Not really...this was just to distract you." the spy purred, slinking past Leon, who was watching her intently. If that was indeed the case, she had no idea just how well it was working. With a small sigh, Leon pulled his handgun from it's holster, holding it parallel to his head, prepared for anything that might be ahead. With Ada no longer in sight, he quickly navigated the tight tunnels solo, hoping to catch up with her soon. The tunnel eventually opened up into a larger cavern, and it was apparent that the villagers had been using the tunnel system and cave as a passageway. The cavern was dimly lit, but Leon made out the figure of Ada standing in the middle of the room. Breathing another small sigh, this one of relief, he began to close the distance. The agent knew that if Ada wanted to, she could have disappeared like she used to six years ago and left him fending for himself. The Eurasian beauty cocked her head to the side at Leon's presence, a flicker of a smile gracing her features.

"Having trouble keeping up handsome?" Ada quipped playfully, turning her entire body, and tossing her opaque hair out of her vision in the process. One simple statement made Leon's stomach feel like it was harboring more butterflies than that on Ada's dress. He cleared his throat nervously, and managed to scoff at Ada's implication as if it were ridiculous.

"Not at all." he assured, his voice sounding huskier than usual and almost foreign to himself. The assassin kept her smile, but remained silent and the only audible noise in the cavern was the sound of water dripping from the ceiling into a large puddle below. With a small shrug, Ada turned back around, focusing her gaze onto another tunnel whichwould presumably lead them out. Leon shook off his odd feeling and joined Ada's side, and together they entered the passageway. Due to the size, they couldn't walk side by side, so Leon opted to lead the way this time. The new tunnel was much shorter than the last and also led to another opening, which was also smaller than the previous cavern. The new room also came equipped with it's own drippy ceiling and puddle, but also had a door built into the rock wall. Shooting a small glance at Ada, who simply offered a small nod, Leon reached for the knob and pulled the door open. They were instantly rushed by two female villagers, both wielding large butcher knives.

"¿Qué has hecho con mis hijos?" the nearest female growled, taking a wild swing at Leon with her weapon. The blonde man quickly jumped back, and it appeared Ada had the same idea as him. Leon drew his weapon, firing at the villager's head, who screeched in pain. Ada's gun was also going off beside him, and the woman furthest away collapsed, her legs being cut down. The one that Leon had been focusing on rapidly retaliated, and once again rushed towards the couple. Ada popped off two rounds into the woman's chest, slowing her down considerably, and Leon wasted no time in bringing his boot across her face, instantly leveling her. The villagers laid on the ground motionless, so Leon and Ada hurried past them into another tunnel system. The weaving path led to a ladder, prompting both Leon and Ada exchange relieved exhales. Placing his hand on the cool steel, Leon began to climb the ladder that would lead them out, pleased when Ada's footsteps followed. As soon as Leon made it out, another female villager directly in front spotted him, and drew a sickle from behind her back. The agent wasted no time in snatching his weapon from his thigh rig, and aimed the laser sight directly between her eyes. He pulled the trigger, and the sound that was supposed to follow, a loud explosion originating from the chamber of his Springfield, followed closely by a scream of pain and anguish, didn't, and was instead replaced by a soft click.

"Great..." Leon breathed, hastily fishing through one of the pouches on his thigh holster for another magazine. He looked up just in time to see the woman stretch her arm back, preparing to heave the sharp cutlery in his direction. Just as she reached her maximum arm span and began to bring her arm forward, shots erupted behind him, first disarming the woman, and then tearing large chunks out of her head. The villager fell to the ground, convulsing for a few seconds until finally remaining still. Leon didn't have to turn around to see who had saved him, as he already knew. However, he still rotated his body to face Ada, as he pushed another clip into his gun.

"That's two I owe you." he proclaimed, realizing that he had repeated Ada's words from the sewers of Raccoon City only after he spoke them. Ada however seemed to catch them immediately, and offered another one of her small signature smiles.

"Don't mention it." she replied coolly, walking past him on the narrow path. Leon couldn't help but grin as Ada sauntered away, but he quickly rejoined her. They made their way to the entrance of what looked to be a cemetery, and stopped when they arrived. The area was just as drab as the village, and offered the same feeling of helplessness. The grave stones were ancient, cracked and weathered, and some were now lopsided and at obtuse angles as a result of neglect. A couple of dead, gnarly trees dotted the landscape, and the light fog that hovered a few inches above the ground completed the look of despair. It was relatively quiet, save for the occasional caw of the ravens that had decided to perch on top of the old grave stones, but that only caused Leon and Ada to be more on guard. Their suspicions were confirmed the minute that Ada took a step past the large man-made entrance.

"Usted no pertenecen aquí, forastero..." a male villager snarled, making his way towards the femme fatale. Ada raised her Springfield, plugging the man's chest with a few 9mm rounds before attempting a butterfly kick. The male ducked, avoiding the blow, but Ada landed gracefully, spinning towards the ground in a crouching position, and looked up at the villager, who wore a look of what could have been considered confusion. Right on cue, a large combat boot struck the side of the infected male's head, painting the ground to Ada's left in blood. Wearing a smirk, Ada rose to her feet and turned around to face Leon.

"See? Teaming up has it's advantages." the blonde man stated, staring at the fallen villager. The woman in red was about to respond, when she was interrupted by the sound of another male villager approaching.

"Huelo el miedo." the man spoke with a gruff voice, raising a hatchet.

"Man, these guys don't quit!" Leon exclaimed, training the sights of his weapon on the male.

"Leon, let's go!" Ada responded, grabbing on to his right shoulder blade.

"Why?" he asked, shooting the villager in the leg to make him drop to the ground.

"Because they have reinforcements!" she clarified, pointing to the path that led to a large church, where several villagers were swarming from to confront the couple. The church that she was supposed to get to in order to ring the bell. Leon finally looked in the direction that Ada was pointing to, and his "fight or flight" reflex kicked in. He nodded, and started off by cutting through the graveyard with the spy hot on his heels. The villagers began jumping over the wooden barrier that separated the path from the cemetery, but Leon and Ada had managed to get past them. Ada immediately made her way to the church's door and tried to push it open. The door wouldn't budge, and with the hoard of villagers getting ever closer, Ada turned her attention back to Leon, who was struggling to close the large Gothic style gate that divided the church from the graveyard. Ada rapidly joined him, and with their combined effort, they managed to shut the metal frame, barring access to the villagers. The mob plowed into the steel structure angrily, fiercely trying to enter and kill those that they deemed intruders.

"Okay, now what? This gate won't hold forever." Leon admitted, eyeing the hand of a female villager, which was forced through the small metal opening and slashing a knife wildly.

"We need to find a way inside that church. There's got to be a key around here somewhere." Ada informed, her eyes darting to the path that lay beyond the church. Leon nodded, and quickly searched behind the small cathedral for the key that would open the door. He soon returned, and shook his head, signifying that he found nothing of importance. With a small sigh, Ada began to lead the way down the path towards the right, ignoring the banging of the angry villagers. Leon followed behind her on the curvy passageway, which brought them to a rickety structure made of rope and wood. A type of bridge that Leon guessed would allow anyone who used it to safely navigate past the rocky cliffs to whatever lay on the other side. Murky water rested below them, and looked as if it were part of a larger lake. At first the couple was a little unsure as to whether or not the structure could even support their weight, but when they spotted an infected woman roaming along the makeshift wooden floor, they felt a little better. Running past the woman would be next to impossible thanks to the sheer narrowness of the bridge, so Leon aimed carefully, and when the little red dot danced over her head, he pulled the trigger. The bullet screamed through the air, and tore through the back of the female's head, causing her to stagger and lose her footing. With a shrill screech, she toppled over the edge, falling into the icy water below.

"I guess I'll test it out." Leon offered, taking a very cautious step onto the wooden beams. He was about to take another, when he was stopped by Ada's soft touch on his shoulder. Leon turned his head in confusion, searching the Eurasian beauty's eyes for answers.

"Hey...be careful." Ada said, her voice just above a whisper. Leon gave a small smile, and then turned his attention back to the structure. The agent took a few more baby steps before feeling comfortable enough to walk normal. The bridge slightly turned to the left, and eventually Leon could see past the rocky cliff wall, where two more villagers were waiting on the other side of a large gap that separated one part of the structure from the other.

"Matar al intruso!" one of the men cried, pointing in Leon's direction to alert the other villager. Leon instantly began backing up, and aimed his Springfield at the closest male, who decided to jump over the gap to get to him. The villager's actions caused the bridge to sway in uncertainty. Leon took aim and fired, emptying the rest of his clip into the man's torso, which caused him to plummet into the water much like the woman before him. The remaining villager mimicked his partner's actions, hopping the gap, which rocked the structure even more. The agent inserted another magazine, just as a large crack echoed through the air. He glanced at the male villager in confusion, who simply slumped to the ground. Spinning around, he discovered Ada peering through the scope of a rifle. A rifle that he had forgotten that she had strapped to her shoulder. She readjusted the strap and cautiously made her way across the makeshift bridge towards Leon.

"Thought you could use a hand." Ada stated with a shrug.

"Yeah...thanks. Let's just hope this thing holds." Leon replied, feeling the slight movements of the structure each time the wind howled. The couple made their way to the gap, and looked uneasily at the other side, and then to the frigid water below.

"Maybe I should go first. I'm lighter than you." the woman in red suggested, still looking down at the fate that awaited any tiny slip.

"I'll go. If it can hold me, then we'll know for sure that it can hold you. Besides, it held the combined weight of those two guys, so I should be fine." the ex-cop insisted, preparing to jump. Ada sighed in defeat, and backed out of Leon's way.

_You know how he is...there's no use in arguing with him._

Ada watched as Leon easily sprang to the other side, prompting the other side of the structure to shake unsteadily. However, as soon as the shaking died down, Leon was convinced of the sturdiness.

"I'll check in here while you jump over." the agent proclaimed, heading into the opening of small, hastily constructed building, which was positioned against the rocky cliff wall. Hoping that the bridge wouldn't decide to give, Ada leapt over the gap. The shaking wasn't nearly as bad as when Leon had jumped over, which could have been attributed to his weight.

"Whoa!" Leon yelped in surprise from inside the building. Ada quickly entered to see what had startled him, and spotted a decent sized snake slithering on the floor. Leon fixed his gaze on Ada and smiled sheepishly at his own reaction.

"It was...inside of a box. I was looking for the key and it popped right out. I'm not a big fan of snakes..." Leon confessed, his face glowing red in embarrassment. Ada couldn't help but laugh at the look on Leon's face, which caused his face to glow even redder.

"Very funny...it just...caught me off guard is all." the blonde man assured, walking back out onto the wooden structure. The bitter wind nipped at his hot cheeks, instantly cooling them, and soon Ada joined his side chuckling softly.

"Are you done yet?" Leon questioned, feigning annoyance, which prompted Ada to bring her hand over mouth to attempt to stifle her laughter, which had risen again. The ex-cop rolled his eyes, and gazed to the path ahead. His sharp government trained eyes picked up on a slight movement, and Ada could tell that he was being serious by the way he was squinting.

"Can I borrow that?" he implored, pointing to the bolt action rifle that was resting comfortably on the assassin's shoulder.

"Of course." she responded, untangling the strap from her arm and handing it to Leon. The blonde man lifted the gun, and peered through the scope, spotting the end of the bridge, where three villagers were waiting.

"Looks like we have company." Leon informed, training the cross hairs on a female. He squeezed the trigger expertly, destroying what was once the head of the woman. This instantly alerted his presence to the remaining two villagers. One female whose face was wrapped with heavy gauze turned around, revving a chainsaw.

"Dammit. Chainsaw..." the agent explained, working the handle of the rifle to eject the shell casing. However, it proved to be a little tougher than it should have been, and soon Leon knew why.

"And now the rifle's jammed." Leon complained, trying to think of the easiest way to avoid confrontation. Ada plucked her Springfield from her thigh holster, and brought it close to the silk fabric of her dress.

"There's no way to avoid them." she proclaimed as the remaining villagers began rushing towards them. Leon nodded in agreement, and together they hastily made their way along the structure until they were met with another gap.

"I'll take care of the woman with the chainsaw. You got the other one right?" Leon probed, garnering a quick nod from the Eurasian beauty. The infected female wielding the chainsaw made her way to the gap first, and Leon immediately plugged her in the head a couple of times, instantly stunning her. Ada saw her chance, and gracefully leapt across the gap. She quickly ran past the woman brandishing the chainsaw, and rushed to meet the other infected woman, who was carrying a hatchet. Leon squeezed the remaining 9mm rounds into the chainsaw lady's chest, but she recovered quicker than expected. She easily jumped the gap as Leon struggled to insert another magazine into his Springfield.

"Su jefe hará un buen trofeo." the woman growled, bringing her weapon high over her head. Thinking fast, Leon holstered his gun, and pulled the rifle from his shoulder, just as the female brought the chainsaw down. The rapid spinning of the blades met with steel and wood, as Leon used the gun to block the blow. However, the force of the attack caused him to fall flat on his back, as the chainsaw continued to eat away at the barrel. Sparks flew all over Leon's body as the woman used more pressure, hoping to completely eat through the barrel and begin tearing away chunks of the blonde man's flesh. As Leon began to think of a way out, there was a large crashing sound behind him, followed by the shouts of dozens of angry villagers. Leon felt hopelessly outnumbered when he realized that the gate had finally gave way, allowing the infected mob to enter the church area. He heard their footsteps grow closer, and while his desperation grew, so did his will to survive. Leon managed to dig his boot into the woman's stomach, and use her momentum against her by flipping her over his head. She landed on the wood hard, and the destroyed rifle that Leon had been holding fell into the murky water below. The agent rose as rapidly as he could muster, and he saw Ada approaching him from the other side of the gap, wearing a worried expression. Leon then glanced behind him, and saw the massive group of villagers begin to pile on the rickety bridge. The chainsaw woman was also rising, so Leon wasted no time in jumping over to the safe side of the gap with Ada.

"Voy a bañarse en su sangre!" a male villager cried as the crowd caught up to the female with the chainsaw. Ada aimed the sights of her handgun steadily, and began to shoot at the hands that held the destructive weapon. Leon automatically knew what the assassin had in mind, and also began popping off shots. The woman howled in pain, and dropped the chainsaw, which spun around on the structure wildly, cutting everything in it's path. One infected man who was about to jump the gap got in the machine's way, and paid the price by nearly getting his foot amputated. He howled in anguish, inadvertently kicking the chainsaw away, which began to cut away at the ropes that were the farthest from the cliff wall. It's task complete, and as if acting with a mind of it's own, it then began to eat away at one of the wooden support beams. It didn't take long for the weight of the villagers to do the rest, and the structure began to crack loudly, soon giving up, and sending the mass of infected people into the awaiting water below. Their screams died down quickly, and the bridge on the other side of the gap now hung uselessly against the rocky wall. Leon and Ada couldn't help but watch in sheer amazement at the lucky turn of events. Eventually Leon shook off his stupor, and turned towards the spy.

"I guess we should keep going." he suggested, apparently snapping Ada out of her trance as well.

"You're right. I just hope that we can find a different way back." Ada replied solemnly. Leon turned his attention back to the useless structure, and as if agreeing with the couple about it's own worth, it finally broke completely off, causing a large splash when it faced the same fate as the villagers. Leon and Ada exchanged an exasperated glance, followed closely by matching grins.

"Well, that figures. Story of our lives, huh?" Leon quipped, prompting Ada to laugh in agreement.

"Yeah, but who needs luck anyway?" the raven-haired woman questioned, grabbing Leon by the hand. The butterflies in his stomach immediately returned, but he didn't care. She led him to solid ground, where the door to the next set of challenges awaited. However, instead of trying the knob, Ada simply pulled Leon into a sitting position beside her. The couple leaned their backs against the wooden entrance way, and breathed equal sighs of relief, as well as anxiety.

"How about that rest you were talking about earlier?" Ada offered, sliding slightly closer. Leon smiled, and while he still wasn't sure about Ada's feelings for him, he could take solace in the fact that they were together at the moment. And they were closer than they had been in six years.

--

_Nuh nuh nuh...another one bite the dust...oh! Sorry about that...I was getting bored...anyway, I gotta admit...I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This could possibly be my favorite fic that I'm working on right now, even though I'm only working on two. I love Diary of a Madman, but exploring all of the possibilities in RE4, just by having Leon and Ada team up...well, it's full of win lol. This would be part deux of my double update that I promised a friend...okay, not technically a double update, because the chapters weren't updated at the same time, but...it is for her. Happy Birthday again DJ!! She's 18 ladies and gentleman! A big hand for Alaska Kennedy lol._

_Okay business time lol...kinda. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song Madagascar by Guns N' Roses...yes, I am actually still listening to their new album lol. It's like my drug people! And hopefully my Spanish is a little better in this chapter than my first attempt. Seriously, if I can't get this language down pat, then I'm going to make the villagers start speaking English. ...How stupid would that be? XD_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which I hadn't really planned on updating today, but again...you can all thank Alaska Kennedy for that lol. Feedback is always appreciated...I love it almost as much as snapping villagers' necks with HUNK. Almost...but not quite. It's so satisfying man..._

_"¿Qué has hecho con mis hijos?" means "What have you done with my children?"  
"Usted no pertenecen aquí, forastero..." means "You do not belong here stranger..."  
"Huelo el miedo." means "I smell fear."  
"Matar al intruso!" means "Kill the intruder!"  
"Su jefe hará un buen trofeo." means "His head will make a good trophy."  
"Voy a bañarse en su sangre!" means "I'm going to bathe in their blood!" (o_O)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Dark Clouds

**Disclaimer : I do not now, nor will I ever own the Resident Evil franchise. The right belongs to Capcom. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

--

**Chapter 4 : Dark Clouds**

"_Teamwork is the ability to work together toward a common vision.  
__The ability to direct individual accomplishment toward organizational objectives.  
__It is the fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results._"

Ada stared in what could be considered amusement as Leon drove his shoulder into the wooden door for what had to be the billionth time. Once again, the entrance didn't budge, and the agent simply rubbed his sore appendage and prepared to ram the door again. Inconspicuously rolling her eyes, Ada reached out and grabbed Leon's shoulder blade to garner his attention. He turned his head curiously, meeting her jade eyes.

"I think we can rule out brute force Leon." the femme fatale proclaimed, glancing at the sturdy wooden entrance. The ex-cop followed her gaze and nodded softly in agreement.

"Well, it isn't being blocked by anything. The knob won't even turn, so it's gotta be locked." Leon replied, scratching his head thoughtfully.

_Hmm...the door's locked, and of course, we don't have the key. Perhaps there are other ways around..._

Ada's eyes began to travel up the surface of the door, resting on the makeshift wooden wall that the villagers had built into the rocky cliffs. It wasn't very high above the door; perhaps only a couple extra feet, and with a little teamwork, one of them could easily make it over the wall. With a smile, the woman in red pointed above the entrance. Leon followed in the direction of her index finger, instantly seeing what she had in mind. Wasting little time, the agent firmly planted his back against the wall and tightly intertwined his fingers together. He held his hands parallel to his waist, preparing to use his hands as a human step. After Leon nodded, signaling that he was ready, Ada sprinted towards him and vaulted from his hands, effortlessly catching onto the top of the structure and pulling herself over the wall. She landed on the other side with a dull thud, and quickly surveyed the new surroundings. There were no menacing shouts directed her way, no crazed villagers came out and tried to cleave her; the only sounds that were heard was the cawing of a nearby murder of crows. Ada sighed inwardly, glad that she didn't have to waste any of her precious inventory to fend off attackers. She took a brief moment to glance at the door barring Leon from entering the new terrain, when a thought popped into her head.

What if she didn't unlock the door? This was the perfect opportunity to leave Leon behind and continue her mission according to schedule. Sure, on the outside, Ada Wong had been playing nice and enjoying the teamwork that she and the government agent shared. However, her inner assassin told her that given the chance, she would ditch him without a second's hesitation. If history had taught her anything at all, it was to open the door when Mr. Opportunity knocked, but even as this chance fell into her lap due to her too trusting 'partner', Ada knew that she wouldn't. Unfortunately, their last run in with the friendly locals had destroyed the structure that acted as the path to the church, and with the door locked, Leon would be trapped. Even with all of her training as a spy, Ada Wong was not a heartless woman. Her caring nature when it concerned someone close to her had caused her to be reprimanded more than she cared to count, and the Eurasian beauty damned her benevolence almost everyday. That sort of thinking was just the type to compromise missions or result in death. Ironically, a haunting reminder floated into her memory from six years prior. Nonetheless, she still wouldn't allow Leon to be trapped in such an impossible scenario. Ada knew how cold it could get in Spain this time of year, and if the subtle shifting of dark clouds indicated anything at all, it was that rain would be falling in a few short hours.

"Any time now, Ada..." a husky voice spoke from the other side of the door, leaving Ada to grit her teeth in annoyance at her moral dilemma. Silently rolling her eyes in exasperation, she reached out and clicked the lock back, allowing the door knob to turn. Leon wasted no time in pushing the wooden frame ajar and stepping through, eyeing his partner with a questioning gaze. A gaze which caused the raven-haired woman to raise her eyebrows innocently, as if she hadn't just been toying with the idea of abandoning him seconds earlier. Ada didn't particularly appreciate the body language that she was receiving; in her mind, it felt as if the blonde man was asking her to report to him. But even though she didn't like the glare directed in her direction, it didn't mean that the spy wasn't deserving of it.

"What?" she finally probed, feigning disinterest. Leon's brows furrowed at the question, because he knew damn well that the woman in red was aware of what the look had meant. In spite of that, he was still willing to humor her.

"Mind telling me what took you so long?" the ex-cop clarified, keeping his eyes locked with the assassin's. He scrutinized every detail of Ada's face; even if his piercing eyes never left hers, so when the Eurasian beauty's lip slightly twitched and her gaze faltered discreetly for a minute moment, it wasn't unnoticed. Her calm facade returned instantly, and she once again locked eyes with her partner's.

"I was sweeping the area...can't be too careful around here." Ada half-lied, before smirking confidently and placing her hand on her hip. Slightly cocking her head to the side and allowing her bottom lip to curl upward further, she added "You aren't afraid to be all by yourself, are you handsome?"

Leon scoffed, shooting an accusatory glare towards the female. When her emotional mask didn't so much as fluctuate, other than a thin eyebrow raising, emphasizing her earlier question, the government agent sighed. He locked his eyes straight ahead and took a couple of steps past the woman in red to scan the new area, allowing Ada to dwell in her thoughts momentarily. When she was sure he was no longer paying her any heed, the spy closed her eyes and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Ada had to admit that Leon's actions stung. Sure, she completely deserved every ounce of distrust that the government agent had made abundantly clear to her. Sure, his incriminating glare was completely correct it's assumption. It wouldn't even have been the first time that Ada had betrayed his trust, even if she felt justified in her reasoning. Nevertheless, the raven-haired woman felt a slight twinge in her stomach that longed for the old Leon. The young, brash, and downright _stupid_ rookie cop that had been left within the ruins of Raccoon City. As irrational as she knew that she was being, Ada wanted Leon to trust her without question like he had six years before. The amount of distrust and utter disappointment that marred Special Agent Leon Kennedy's face earlier left a bitter taste in the assassin's mouth. Yes...she'd much rather have R.P.D. Officer Kennedy with her right now.

"My mission contact got in touch with me while you were busy..._scanning _ahead." Leon's statement brought the femme fatale out of her musings, and she couldn't help but note the extra emphasis he'd used for 'scanning'. The declaration also weighed heavy on Ada's mind, as he'd intentionally neglected to use his contact's name or any other valuable information. Once again, this proved how much the man before her had grown; she could remember a time where he'd unintentionally blurt out his knowledge without a second thought. Claire Redfield's name came to mind, and the spy curiously wondered why her teeth began to grit at the thought of the redhead.

"Oh?" she replied, almost sarcastically. Leon narrowed his eyes slightly, indicating that he didn't enjoy the condescending tone of her voice.

"Yeah...not that any helpful information was given. They don't even know where Ashley's general location is, and neither do I. She could be back at the church we passed, or somewhere else entirely." the blonde man admitted, and began walking towards a small wooden lodge that rested a few paces in front of him. He disappeared from view into the entrance of the weathered structure, searching it's confines.

"For all the technology that the U.S. government possesses, I would've thought that more accurate info would be a cinch." Ada called in his direction, earning her a small chuckle. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. The assassin hoped that the tension from earlier would soon evaporate completely as she sauntered towards the tiny cabin.

"Anything?" the Eurasian beauty asked, propping her body against the outside wall of the lodge nonchalantly.

"Other than a potted plant, some kind of shiny rock, and for some reason, which I won't complain against, a box of 9mm handgun bullets, it's clean." Leon answered, ducking from the exit of the structure. Ada politely stifled a chuckle with her hand, while shaking her head.

"That's an interesting place to leave such...valuable items." she remarked, pushing her body off of the old wooden surface. The agent simply shrugged in agreement and quickly poked his head in the remaining two cabins, scanning the insides. He wasn't looking for Ashley in the tiny shacks, as there were no doors to keep anyone locked inside, but if there were any clues to her location, he certainly wouldn't mind a hint. Unfortunately, Leon didn't find any evidence that the President's daughter had been in the area; no scraps of clothing, no footprints, and no signs of a struggle were present. Suddenly, his head snapped up and locked eyes with Ada.

"Huh? You say something?" he implored, confusion set in his features. The raven-haired woman shook her head silently, and began searching the surrounding areas with her jade eyes.

"No..." she murmured, reaffirming her earlier answer. "...But I heard it too. It sounded almost like a...a growl..."

It was Leon's turn to glance around the area in confusion, but the only other living things that he could see was the murder of crows, which had flown back down to their original spots after the couple passed them by. The blonde man frowned; crows didn't growl, at least, not in his experience. While he continued to search for any signs of danger, because nice things don't growl either, his eyes abruptly found a large door that was locked from the outside with a large piece of wood.

_Hmm...something's in there that they don't want out._

There was only one reason that formed in the government agent's mind as to what _that _was, and without a moment's hesitation, he made his way towards the large door. It wasn't until Leon had placed his hands on the wooden plank that barred access from the outside that Ada caught sight of him. Her eyes widened in sudden realization as she remembered back to her mission reports of the kinds of things that Las Plagas had created, and just what would need such a big door to keep such a creature locked inside.

"Leon, no--!" Ada's words came too late, as Leon had already lifted the wooden plank from the support and tossed it aside, and was now giving her a questioning gaze. "Lock that door again, and hurry!"

"Ada, I gotta fin--" the blonde man's sentence was interrupted when the door suddenly flung open, sending Leon sprawling against the ground several feet away. The woman in red winced as the ground suddenly shook with force, and a huge, pale gray hand suddenly gripped the side of the door frame. A deafening roar sounded, and a large, oval-shaped head poked it's head from outside of it's prison. The features on the creature were grotesque; it had lifeless white eyes, and there couldn't have been more than ten hideously yellow teeth the size of silver dollars jutting from the monster's mouth, which was twisted into a permanent scowl. Whatever the case, it certainly was a gigantic, muscular, and deformed humanoid, which matched the description that Ada had received to a 'T'.

Another hand reached out and gripped the opposite side of the door's frame, and the ogre stretched it's neck out into the daylight, preparing to exit from the obviously cramped quarters. The actions snapped Ada out of her reverie, and her head suddenly snapped into the direction of Leon, who was carefully beginning to stand back up.

"Definitely _not_ Ashley..." he muttered, finally standing to his full height.

"Stop moving so much." the raven haired woman spoke as calmly and quietly as possible, only allowing her voice to be loud enough to reach the blonde man's ears.

"It's not a friggin' T-Rex Ada, it can still see me..." Leon hissed, comanding his hand to discreetly creep down towards his thigh holster. The spy rolled her eyes in annoyance as she watched the giant finally rise out of the tiny room completely. The creature then took turns eyeing the man who had released it, then towards the woman who was remaining absolutely still, and back to Leon again.

_Damn...I guess he was right. I had hoped that it's eyesight would have at least been a little shaky..._

"New plan...run!" the Eurasian beauty declared, quickly garnering the giant's attention as she spoke. The assassin then broke out into a full on sprint past the creature, which swiped it's large hand at her clumsily. She easily dodged the strike and managed to get next to Leon, and the pair bolted for the fresh door that was on the opposite side of where they entered. The monster howled angrily, and began to stalk the couple, it's thunderous footsteps shaking the ground with each and every step. Ada reached the exit first and slung the door open hastily, moving aside to allow Leon entrance first, and then herself.

"No way in hell that shoddy wooden wall is gonna hold him." the blonde man announced, prompting Ada to nod in agreement. As the giant reached the flimsy barrier, the pair hastily began to back off, watching the creature, which once again howled in frustration at the inconvenience.

"C'mon...let's go..." Leon whispered, wrapping his large hand over Ada's. She turned her attention towards him and blinked as he gave a gentle tug, before murmuring, "Maybe if he can't see us, he'll...forget...or something..."

The femme fatale nodded again, and allowed herself to be led beyond another small cabin. It wasn't until they had traveled a few feet down the hilly path and almost out of eyesight that Ada realized the fact that Leon's hand was still wrapped firmly, but gently around her own. No sooner had she allowed a tiny smile to grace her features than the splintering of wood was heard. The raven-haired woman inwardly cringed, and risked a startled glance backwards, affirming her assumption. The ogre had severely damaged the barrier that separated it from the couple, and was currently preparing to ram what was left. Ada was just about to drag Leon down the path and put as much distance between them and giant as possible, until something that felt like dirt sprinkled onto her bare shoulder. When she lifted her head up questioningly, Leon mimicked her and they both discovered the cause. Above the rocky sides of the path, a huge boulder was perched on the very edge and judging by the was it was shaking, it would fall down very soon. Another crash was heard, followed by the splintering of wood and the pair began sprinting for the bottom of the path. As soon as they began running, the boulder plummeted to the path with a deafening thud and shook the ground with such force that it rivaled a small earthquake. That alone would have been enough to knock the high-heel clad spy to the ground, had it not been for tight grip of the blonde man leading the way. Seconds turned to hours as they struggled to escape from a rocky and painful death, and the smaller but still impressive tremors that followed could have only been the footsteps that belonged to the ferocious beast, who was also hot on their heels.

Ada imagined that the bastards who pushed the boulder from the ledge were probably getting a good laugh right about now, as they watched her and Leon being chased by the large rock...being chased by the even _larger_ giant. Unfortunately, she herself found no humor in the situation, and because of the giant's footfalls, the boulder had begun to slightly bounce from the ground, which was made all the more dramatic due to the slope of the path. They ran for what seemed like an eternity, and as they reached the end of the narrow path, a loud collision of rock-on-rock sounded. Leon risked a glance backwards, and slowed his and Ada's momentum down until they completely stopped. The Eurasian beauty had also looked back when she heard the ruckus, so she didn't fight when her partner pulled her to a stop. Somewhere, during mid-bounce, the boulder had managed to lodge itself between the sides of the stone walls, creating an effective barrier. The government agent grinned at this revelation.

"Ha! We didn't get smeared all over the ground, and he's trapped. We literally killed two birds with one--"

"Don't say it." Ada warned, causing Leon to grin even wider at his horrible unspoken joke. As the giant neared toward them and eyed the newest obstacle wearily, the blonde man playfully waved at the creature. Ada wondered how in the hell he ever got accepted by the government.

"I'd _love_ to see how you're gonna get passed _that_." the ex-cop cooed, assuming that the creature would simply get bored and leave. A loud, irritated roar erupted from the ogre's stomach, prompting Leon to chuckle quietly.

"Yeah, so's your mom..." he teased, turning his back to the giant as Ada closed her eyes and stifled a groan. "I think we can take our time now Ada. He won't be able to--"

A monstrous roar cut Leon off, and before he could retort again, the creature managed to pry the boulder from the walls with it's bare hands. The blonde man's jovial smile immediately faltered when he turned around and saw the giant standing there victoriously, holding the gigantic mass of rock. If her jade eyes weren't locked on the monster in anticipation of it's next move, Ada would have glared at Leon with the full extent of her annoyance.

"Maybe you should apologize..." she muttered bitterly, causing him to look at her for a second and grin nervously before returning his attention to the matter at hand. If he hadn't known any better, Leon could have sworn that the monster was now the one who was now smiling as it hefted the huge boulder above it's head. When he effortlessly tossed the rock as if it were a pebble, Leon and Ada braced themselves for an impact that never came. Instead, the boulder sailed over their heads and collided with a wooden bridge behind them, sending shattered fragments of wood flying as an explosion of water sent wave after wave of almost tidal proportions crashing to the shore. A villager who had been sneaking up on the couple as their attention was focused on the giant also couldn't help but stop and marvel at the sight, not even caring that's his position had been discovered. Ada shook off her reverie and tugged at Leon's sleeve, signifying that they desperately needed to get a move on, before breaking out into another sprint. The villager noticed her and Leon running towards him, and with a growl, raised a scythe to stand his ground.

Never breaking stride, Ada quickly reached into her thigh holster and withdrew her grapple gun. It wasn't exactly what she was reaching for, but she would make do. Aiming as carefully as possible while running, the assassin expertly squeezed the trigger and sent the grapple gun's cable snaking through the air, until it filled the distance and the tip buried itself into the man's kneecap. Before the man could so much as cry out, she had once again pulled the trigger. The cable snapped tightly, and because Ada's body mass was greater than the target, said target was pulled to _her_, instead of it's original design intention. The infected male's kneecap was yanked from it's socket, instantly crippling him, and his weapon clattered uselessly to what remained of the wooden bridge.

With the giant still hot on their heels, Leon and Ada virtually ignored the howling man as they hopped over him and continued forward. His cries ceased mere moments later, as the ogre's large foot stomped on his body with such force, that it was pushed completely through the small bridge and into the shallow water. Nearing the end of what was now a dock, the couple willing hopped into the shallow water as well, trying as hard as possible to ignore the frigid temperatures. Ada gritted her teeth uncomfortably, and noticed that Leon was attempting not to do the same. But it was hard not to when the freezing water easily reached over the middle of their thighs.

"Looks like we've got more trouble." Leon suddenly said, pointing at a wire that was hooked up to explosives between two trees. Jumping over this particular wire wouldn't have been a problem had it not been placed over water. Neither Ada nor Leon wished to get any wetter than necessary at these temperatures, so crawling under it was immediately ruled out as well. The pair sloshed to a halt, nervously glancing over their shoulders to see how far away the ogre was, while they assessed their situation. Between the waves of water rolling up their backs and loud grunts from the giant, and the angry shouts of villagers, the task was proving to be a little more difficult than it should have been. However, their answer soon appeared when a crazed male began running in their direction from the other side of the wire. Leon grasped Ada's left bicep and pulled her backwards, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Proving that the ogre had more brains than he, the oblivious man ran directly into the trip wire and set off the explosives. His body completely disappeared as the sky rained a mixture of splintered wood and crimson. Hearing the giant roar ever closer, the blonde man decided against the taunt that rang out in his head, and instead forged forward, the assassin following closely behind.

"Another one!" Ada warned, pointing at another wire that was close to the shore on the other side. Again, it was above water, but another path was visable in Ada's vision. It appeared that regardless of the monster destorying the bridge, that it wasn't completed yet anyway, and the partial piece that rested against the opposite shore had stairs that led from the water to it's dry surface. Taking another quick glance behind her, the raven-haired woman decided that the massive creature was too close.

"Hurry and clear the way! I'll hold him off to buy a bit of time." she declared, jerking her thumb towards the towering beast while drawing her Springfield. Leon looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. As much as he would rather be in the ogre's path instead, he knew that the Eurasian beauty was quite capable of handling herself.

"Just be quick about it, yeah?" the government agent replied, and rushed off towards the stairs, which led to the covered entrance of the bridge. Ada smirked confidently, and aimed the sights of her 9mm right between the eyes of the creature. It completely uprooted a tree and tossed it aside as it splashed through the water, it's eyes trained on her. She could hear the sounds of Leon firing and villagers falling to the ground, and with an inaudible sigh, Ada squeezed the trigger, plugging the giant in the forehead twice. To her astonishment, it barely registered that it'd been shot, and continued to trudge forward. Taking a few steps back, she once again aimed carefully and squeezed the trigger three more times. Again, the beast simply glared down at her as if the bullets piercing it's skin were about as troublesome as the buzzing of flies.

"C'mon Ada, path's clear!" Leon called, prompting her to breath a sigh of relief. She immediately turned and set off for the stairs, narrowly escaping the path of the monster's fist as it crashed violently against the surface of the water. Tiny drops of liquid rained over Ada's body as she reached the stairs, discovering that running was once again much easier now that she was on land. The spy entered the enclosed space of the bridge, deciding that it wasn't as 'covered' as she'd assessed earlier, considering that she could probably back a truck through the gaps between the planks of wood that made up the walls and rooftop. The sounds of the ogre sloshing angrily though the water broke Ada out of her musings, and she spotted another damn wire set up, connected from wall to wall. Thankfully, this one wasn't over water, so leaping over the device would be an easy task. As she got closer and prepared for her jump, a furious hand swept against the side of the wall, batting the less than sturdy planks to the ground.

The wall continued to fly off behind Ada, one plank at a time, as the giant reached for her, like the fin of an irritated shark cutting through water. She pumped her legs furiously, picking up the pace to outrun certain destruction as she raced towards the exit. She could see Leon aiming the sights of his gun at the monstrosity and plugging off round after round, but the noisy clatter of boards hitting the ground still rang out in her ears. When she was close enough, Ada expertly leapt from the bridge and vaulted over the explosive wire, catching herself in a roll when she landed. Allowing the momentum to carry her, the femme fatale completed her roll and found her footing again elegantly, as if she'd never broken stride. The explosion that rang out in her ears signified that the ogre's hand had found the explosives, and a quick glance over her shoulder affirmed her suspicions. The creature looked at it's hand and roared thunderously in pain, afterwards glaring at Ada in accusation.

"Hurry before it recovers!" Leon called, waving his partner over. The assassin nodded and ran to his location quickly. He caught up to her stride when she was close enough, and the pair raced passed a cabin towards a nearby double door. They both reached the doors simultaneously and burst through the entrance, only stopping to look back once they were through.

"It's...built through...solid rock. ...Should be safe...now..." Leon panted out, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Ada placed her right hand on her rib, nursing the burning ache that had set in. She was by no means out of shape, but they had been sprinting as quickly as possible for a good ten minutes now.

"How about...you don't underestimate him...again...okay?" Ada managed between breaths.

"Agreed..." the blonde man muttered, leading his raven-haired partner away as the monster discovered yet another obstacle in it's way. They opted to ignore it's impatient growls and travel along the path at a leisurely pace, not to upset the beast, but to continue to catch their breath. The pair managed to get about thirty feet when the path that they were traveling on suddenly forked.

"Hmm...right or left...?" the spy hummed, glancing at each direction.

"I'd say right. The signs that I managed to glimpse at says there should be a lake around here somewhere, and the path to the right is lower ground." Leon suggested, pointing in the direction.

"You're right, but...we need to check left too. In case you've forgotten, we still have to find the key to the church and your precious Ashley, so we have to be diligent." Ada replied, ignoring the look that her partner gave her when she referred to the President's daughter.

"Okay then...let's go left first...just to m--" a booming impact interrupted the blonde man's words, and the pair whipped around hastily, instantly discovering the source. Being that the wall that the door was housed in was made of rock, it was impossible for the giant to break through with sheer strength. However, the deafening boom that they heard wasn't from the ogre trying to bash it's way through; it was a landing impact. The towering beast had simply scaled over the wall.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding..." Leon growled, more furious at the monster's relentlessness than he was frightened for his life.

"Looks like we're going right!" the raven-haired assassin agreed, tugging on her partner's sleeve to get him moving. They both set off to the right, ignoring the bleary landscape that they passed. The vibrations from the ground as the huge monster followed echoed loudly through the area, setting off a nearby nest of birds' flight instinct. The trail suddenly cut left and led to a small, shabby looking dock, and before it was a vast lake, just as Leon had predicted. As the couple neared the wooden structure, a tiny, motorized boat came into view. With a large anchor attached to the front, and numerous harpoons piled to the side, it looked as if holding two people would be a problem. Nonetheless, Ada piled on board, allowing Leon to enter behind her and steer the vessel. He hastily pulled the ripcord and set the boat into motion, thanking the Heavens above that it still had gas. When he risked a look behind him, he saw that the monster had reached the dock and placed a foot over the wooden planks. But because the structure was so shoddy, it couldn't support the weight, and it's foot went right through. The ogre bellowed in frustration, watching as the boat sped forward. Leon let out a sigh of relief, and Ada turned her head, locking their eyes.

"You don't suppose he can swim, do you?" he asked, allowing a small smile to spread.

"Let's hope not." the Eurasian beauty laughed. The blonde man also chuckled and swerved to avoid a rather large log jutting up from beneath the surface of the lake. Neither of them noticed the shadow of an even larger behemoth traveling underneath their boat until it burst forth from the water in front of the vessel, nearly knocking Ada into the lake.

"What the fu--?!" Leon was cut off when the huge wave that resulted from the creature's splash violently sent the boat into the air. The pair gripped the sides of the water craft until their knuckles turned white and braced for the intense impact that was to come. The vessel finally landed harshly, and once again, the raven-haired spy almost toppled into the murky depths, had Leon not reached out and grabbed her arm at the last minute. As they were distracted, the pair failed to notice that the anchor had fallen from it's place and was slowly sinking deeper into the black abyss.

"Are you alright?" the blonde man asked, scanning the surface of the water for the salamander-like creature. Ada nodded, feeling quite shaken by the recent turn of events. Suddenly, the boat gave a violent jerk, and the beast reemerged from the depths, about ten feet in front of the vehicle. The couple watched in odd fascination as they trailed their eyes from the relaxed rope that was attached to the front of the boat, to the anchor that was now connected to the creature's massive back. Leon's eyes widened in realization, and Ada spoke his inner thoughts before he could.

"Brace yourself!" she exclaimed, and as they did, the rope finally snapped tightly. With a forceful jerk, the vessel's direction was now determined by wherever the mutated salamander wanted to go. And, as it seemed, it wanted to go closer to the shore, where an angry and awaiting giant stood waist-deep in the lake, eyeing the couple with cruel intentions.

Only one thought crossed Leon and Ada's mind when they realized that they were heading in the path of the ogre that both had forgotten in the confusion.

_This keeps getting better and better..._

--

_Hiatus, shmiatus...when you get a sudden urge to write a particular story, you gotta roll with it! And hiatus be damned, my brain decided it wanted to add another chapter onto this...a fic I haven't touched in nearly a year. Go figure, right? But yeah...this shoulda been called 'Leon and Ada Run A Lot' lol...honestly, I have no idea how or why this got as long as it did. I initially intended to add more, but...seriously, it's way too effing long as it is lol. So, I guess the epic double boss battle will have to wait until chapter numero cinco (that was my obligatory Spanish for this chapter lol)._

_Well anyways, I'm trying to be as realistic as possible, and...let's face it, simply going through a door that has to load the next area in RE4 just would NOT stop the enemies in real life. So yeah...enemies are smarter, especially that damn El Gigante! Who would've thought that something jacked with so many muscles and suffering from the effects of 'roid rage could have a functioning brain? But enough about Chris Redfield...*Crowd boos* Oh, what, like you didn't see that coming?!_

_The quote used at the beginning is by Andrew Carnegie, given it's teamwork theme. Also, I forgot to mention, but since it has been a year, I can't exactly remember everything that happened in the other chapters (much like, I assume people who're following this must feel...my apologies!), so I'm sure the atmosphere of this was dramatically different from the others. Then again, while writing this up, I continuously listened to the music that I am currently addicted to (most notably Kashmir by Led Zeppelin and the epic music from the Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack lol...odd combo, no?)_

_Anyways, I hope this was a decent addition and didn't disappoint! As always, a big thanks to all readers and reviewers, and any feedback that you can offer is totally appreaciated. Until next time guys, take care!_


End file.
